nomoreheroesfandomcom-20200223-history
Wrestling
Wrestling Moves Wrestling Moves in No More Heroes are a gameplay feature and one of Travis Touchdown's renowned skills. They are learned as a result of both Travis's experience to become a pro wrestler and since wrestling is a favorite hobby of his. They allow Travis to easily take down and subdue the enemy, allowing an easy Down Attack, or they can be utilized as a instant kill. How to Perform Wrestling moves are performed when an enemy has been stunned by Beat Attacks or consecutive Beam Katana combos, and following in with the Beat Attack button. The screen will then prompt the player to move the Nunchaku and Wii Remote in various directions, and if successful, Travis will perform the move. Some moves require two moves or more advanced procedures. Learning Methods Wrestling Moves are learned through: *Wrestling videos purchased at Beefhead *Wrestling Masks and their messages found before each Rankings Match Travis will know some at the beginning of the game. Lovikov Techniques Technique of Affinity: Allows Travis to grab the enemy from a farther distance. List of Wrestling Moves Take Down Moves Take Down moves describe themselves; they are wrestling moves that only subdue the enemy, to allow an easier kill. Full Nelson Suplex Travis will grab the enemy from behind, placing them in a Full Nelson headlock, and then bends his back to the floor with full force, severely damaging the head and neck. Brain Buster (Vertical Suplex) Travis will tuck the opponent's head under his armpit, hoists them up, and then falls back onto the floor, slamming their head. Butt Thump Travis will grab the enemy's face, places them on his shoulder, and then bends and rolls the enemy back, slamming the enemy's face with his buttcheek. Vertical Suplex Chokeslam Used against Death Metal. Travis will tuck and squeeze the opponent's neck underneath his armpit, and then will suplex straight to the floor, crushing the enemy's back and disrupting breathing. Pancake Slam Used against Dr. Peace. Travis will bend the enemy forward, locks his arms through the armpits, and then flips back, falling onto the opponent's upper body. Capture Suplex Used against Shinobu. Travis will grab the enemy by the leg and back of the neck, and suplexes backward, slamming the enemy in the back. Belly to Belly Suplex Used against Harvey Moiseiwitsch Volodarskii. Travis will hug into the opponent's arms, which are wrapped around Travis's waist, crushing them, and then will suplex back, falling onto the upper body. Northern Lights Suplex Used against Bad Girl. Travis bends the opponent forward, extending their right arm, and places himself underneath the opponent. He then flips back, crushing the shoulder joint. Tiger Suplex Used against Henry. Travis comes behind the opponent, will lock the opponent's arms behind their back, and will flip backwards, slamming them on the head. Fatal Moves Belly-to-Back Brainbuster Travis will come in from behind, clutching the enemy's torso, and then bends back with full force, dropping and slamming the enemy on the head. The Beam Katana will then fall onto the head of the enemy. Travis used a non-lethal version of this on Destroyman. Tombstone Piledriver Travis will grab and spin the enemy in the air, turning them upside down, and then will place the enemy between his legs, crushing their head. The Beam Katana will fall onto the enemy. Tiger Driver Powerbomb Travis will grab the head of the enemy, forcing them to bend forward, flips them on their back, hoists by their stomach, and slams them the precise moment the beam katana will land. Frankenstiner Travis will leap up onto the enemy's shoulders, swings around, clutches the head with his legs, and flips onto his belly, with the enemies' head slamming on the floor. Travis grabs his Beam Katana and cuts the opponents' belly. Bear Hug Reverse Powerslam Travis will reach in and hug the enemy, then bends backwards and falls onto the floor while landing on the opponent, crushing their upper body. The beam katana falls onto the opponent. Travis used a non-lethal version of this on Holly Summers. Suplex Powerslam Travis will bend himself and the opponent forward, with Travis tucking his head underneath the opponent's arm. Travis will lift up and turn sideways, slamming the opponent face down and finishes by poking the enemy's head with the katana. Backbreaker Drop Travis will grab the opponent by the torso, and spins the opponent onto their back, with them landing onto Travis' knee and impaled by the Beam Katana. Category:Game controls